


Goodbye Graceful [Demon!Reader x Supernatural]

by RabbitDoubtz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Reader x Supernatural, F/M, Multi, Supernatural - Freeform, demon!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitDoubtz/pseuds/RabbitDoubtz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The demon by the name of (Y/N) was once a very close source to the king of hell, Crowley. But after she betrayed him, he used her as a torture toy, till she managed to flee and get herself a new and healthy vessel. She let her old one lying around what got the attention of the newspaper. This however got seen as a potential case for the Winchester brothers...<br/>//Warnings: Probably a lot of Gore, Violence and Sexual Interaction. The typical SPN-stuff// [Demon!Reader x Supernatural]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Graceful [Demon!Reader x Supernatural]

**Prolog**  
  
In the middle of the night, a small figure was walking through the park of their hometown.  
At day this park seemed so alive, children running around chasing each other, older people sitting in benches and lovers making picnics somewhere in the green grass.  
As it gets darker people start leaving, letting the park look abounded. Illuminated by the light of the glowing moon, this scenario looked like it was cut out from a horror movie with the murderer hiding somewhere, just waiting for its prey to come as close as possible.  
This prey was the young woman Zoe Millers, rushing through the park. The cold wind lightly blew her (h/c) locks to the side, giving her shivers all over her body. Her (e/c) orbs nervously observed the area for other fellow human beings, looking behind her every now and then to make sure no one's there.   
The young female tried to calm herself down, by making herself believe she's alone. Little did she know that she was walking right into the arms of her predator. With each step she took she got closer and closer. The wind settled down and it got silent. Her heart pounding fast against her chest and her heavy breathing was the only thing she could hear. Not even the grass underneath her steps made a sound.  
The growing paranoia got the best of her. She stopped mid tracks, waving her head around, searching for any sings of life.   
And in the moment she felt the safest, her predator would come out and prove her otherwise.   
A last time her eyes made a round, her breathing got calmer and she closed her eyes. A little sigh escaped her lips. Her warm breath froze quickly as it left her mouth, turning into a part of the cold night air.  
Feeling silly for her paranoia, she laughed it off and opened her eyes. Her face got pale, the pupils in her (e/c) orbs became smaller and her breath hitched. Right in front of her stood her predator in the form of a human female. Without knowing it she approved the stranger, noticing all the bruises and cuts on her body.   
"Oh my god, are you hurt?", she asked in disbelieve, how could this stranger be standing with all those injuries, she thought. There was no response, only heavy breathing coming from her. "Uhm- I- I'm gonna call an ambulance!", Zoe said, taking out her phone and dialing 9-1-1. While she was calling she failed to notice how her predator carefully observed every inch of her body.  "-No I need an ambulance now! She's dyin- my name? Zoe Millers, now come please! Yes, thank you." Zoe stuffed her phone into her pocket and turned to the injured stranger. "How did this happen? Ca- Can I help? What's your name?", she started questioning the other woman. Her (e/c) orbs locked eye contact with the cold ones of her predator. A devilish smirk formed its way on the strangers face, and a low husky laugh was heard.   
"(Y/N), and yes, you can help.", she finally responded.  
This was the moment the prey realized, it met her predator.   
Soon black mist was taken over Zoes vision.


End file.
